Known retaining wall structures, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,293 to Brown et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, fail to disclose various features of the present invention. Brown et al. provide an elongated slit on one side of a panel, but fail to disclose various features of the present invention as shown and described herein, including members, anchor members, and attachment means of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,129 to Babcock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,195 to Hotek, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,196 to Rainey, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, similarly fail to disclose various novel features, devices, and methods of the present invention. For example, known devices and systems fail to provide methods and systems for fast and secure connection of tiebacks to a wall panel while reducing risk of damaging or spalling or damaging the panel.